Enamorado de Un Sádico
by TernuritaHardcore
Summary: Este es el precio a pagar por amar y ser amado por un sádico.


_**Enamorado de Un Sádico.**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _ **«**_ _ **Este es el precio a pagar por amar y ser amado por un sádico.**_ _ **»**_

 _ **Capítulo 01**_ _ **—**_ _ **La pérdida de la inocencia.**_

¿Por qué Akashi estaba en sus pensamientos?

A pesar de estar lejos de él, Seijuro jugaba con su mente. Todo lo que hacía o dijera lo excitaba, Tetsuya no sabía que referirse a sí mismo como ''Gay'' pero ¡demonios! El pelirrojo era sexy, hermoso y sobre todo lo excitaba de alguna manera su presencia.

Pero Seijuro no siempre le llamo la atención de esta deliciosa manera. todo paso cuando Tetsuya tenía 12 años, él le había enseñado a jugar baloncesto, desde que se unió al equipo el pelirrojo tenía un comportamiento extraño hacia él, sobre todo cuando estaban solos. Siempre le pareció extraño aquel comportamiento, hasta que un día después de la formación de la generación milagrosa, él tomo su inocencia y lo hizo caer en amor por él.

 _ **Flash back**_

El entrenamiento termino, después de todo creo necesitar una ducha —pensó Kuroko mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la mano izquierda.

—Tetsuya —Akashi lo había llamado. Hace mucho tiempo que sabía que la mirada del pelirrojo estaba sobre él y jamás se la quitó de encima.

—Sí, Akashi-kun —lo miro directamente.

Akashi camino hasta su lado. — Siéntate —señalo una silla en una habitación pequeña al fondo.— Espera a que todos se valla, debo hablar contigo. —completo el pelirrojo.

Está bien, pero ¿puedo tomar una ducha primero? —cuestiono el peli celeste.

Bueno, sí, pero ¿no quieres ducharte conmigo después de salir? — un sonrojo ligero apareció en las mejillas, mientras él se aleja. — no te vallas.

Akashi-kun, no entiendo ¿Por qué no tomamos un baño ya, y hablamos hay?

Bueno, tengo que hacer algo —dijo observando los bellos ojos celeste.

Tetsuya no quería esperar, y no entendía nada, pero cuando el Pelirrojo Ladra una orden, debe ser cumplida si no, se vuelve el diablo en persona.

Se dirigió hacia una pequeña habitación, y fue a sentarse donde el pelirrojo lo había enviado hace un tiempo, poco a poco vio como cada uno se iba del gimnasio.

Unos momentos después Akashi llego y se paró frente a él.

—Vamos — Akashi abrió la puertas de su casillero e Tetsuya fusilo el mismo acto.

Kuroko comenzó por quitarse la camiseta, dándose cuenta de la atente mirada de Akashi en su cuerpo, él puso las manos en sus pantalones cortos para bajarlo.

Akashi con seguridad acerco su mano a su barbilla y susurro detrás de el a su Oído.

Eres Bello Kuroko —Se apartó lo suficiente como para que Tetsuya diera la vuelta.

Kuroko hizo una mueca confusa, y asintió sin entender. Bajó sus pantalones cortos hasta los pies sintiéndose observado, después de retirarlos se dirigió a su bóxer azul, fue interrumpido por unos brazos alrededor de su cintura sintiendo algo extraño golpear su culo.

Déjame el placer de despojarlos de tu piel —susurro en voz ronca a su oído, procediendo a morderla y luego pasando su lengua por el lóbulo, haciendo temblar a Kuroko dejando escapar un gemido sin consentimiento.

Aghhh… —Tetsuya no lograba formar alguna palabra coherente, mucho más al sentir aquel fuerte abrazado sintiendo como el miembro de Akashi golpeaba su culo. Seijuro consiguió pequeños bocados del cuello de Tetsuya, lo estaba volviendo loco. Kuroko no entendía porque se sentía mareado, caliente y con miedo, tenía un sentimiento extraño ¿Qué era?

Sus manos alzaron sus caderas, tomándolas con firmeza moviéndolas en círculos sobre su miembro duro, por alguna razón eso hizo que empezara a despertar algo que no debía despertar.

—No tienes idea cuanto tiempo he esperado por ello —Beso su mejillas derecha— no siempre me viste con los mismos ojos —Beso ahora su mejilla izquierda— No sabes cuantos sueños inapropiados tuve contigo, Mi Tetsuya — Al llamarlo por su nombre sintió el cuerpo del pequeño temblar dándole una sensación satisfactoria.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Akashi-kun? —dijo confundido.

—Que Te amo —Froto su nariz en el cuello del chico respirando su aroma—Se Mío en cuerpo y Alma Tetsuya.

Poco a Poco Tetsuya llegaba a una conclusión que no quería pensar, pero sugestiono por las películas porno que Aomine le hizo ver.

Akashi lo hizo girar, planto un beso largo sus lenguas se peleaban por el dominio que Akashi gano y sin preguntar esta recorrió toda la cavidad bucal de Kuroko. Él estuvo confundido en un rato analizando que ese había sido su primer beso.

Sus manos viajaron a su cuello, sin saber dónde apoyar se sintió algo torpe pero para Akashi era sexy.

El aire se había terminado y el beso termino conectado por una cinta de saliva, Akashi todavía lo abrazaba mientras jadea un poco bajo en su oído.

Solo pertenece a mí, Tetsuya. Soy Absoluto, y voy a ser el único que navegue tu piel — Le dio un beso lleno de lujuria.

Sin romper el beso Akashi lo cargo hasta una grada, se metió entre las piernas de Kuroko quien temblaba un poco, se inclinó para succionar su pezón izquierdo mientras su mano recorría su pierna hacia el trasero para darle un apretón fuerte haciéndolo gemir. Su lengua jugo con el pezón del chico mientras este se retorcía un poco bajo el, sus manos recorriendo su culo dándole apretones de vez en cuando. Sus labios bajaron al abdomen del chico hasta su ropa interior con la cual empezó a jugar con sus dientes.

Akashi mira la erección creciente y húmeda de Kuroko y deposita un pequeño beso en ella.

—Mírate avergonzado, eres tan hermoso, mucho más cuando estas mojado por mi causa.

—Akashi-kun, ¿Qué haces? —Dijo como un niño pequeño.

Akashi se quedó en silencio, se quitó la ropa para conseguir estar completamente desnudo, Kuroko se sonrojo mientras habría un poco sus ojos ¿Acaso tiene un animal entre las patas? Una sonrisa orgullosa se asomó por los labios del pelirrojo.

Akashi se volvió a inclinar, puso en frente de Kuroko tres dedos.

—Chúpalos, Tetsuya —Ordeno y el más pequeño hizo caso.

Con la mano derecha Akashi se dirigió al miembro de Tetsuya para consentirlo un poco, subiendo de arriba y abajo mientras observaba como este chupaba sus dedos y dejaba escapar varios gemidos.

Akashi saco sus dedos de la boca de Tetsuya, bajo sus bóxers y metió un primer dedo en su entrada.

Ngh… Akashi-kun —gimió el pequeño adolorido— me duele.

No te preocupes por el dolor, jamás se comparara con el placer que te voy a otorgar —Akashi metió un segundo dedo en el interior del peli celeste.

Antes de poder quejar de nuevo, Akashi hizo un movimiento de tijeras en su interior, que era extraño pero aun así le gustaba al celeste.

Esto tiende a mejorar, Mi Tetsuya —puso un último dedo, y empezó a ir más profundo en el interior del peliceste, después de que el pequeño se acostumbrara a la sensación saco los dedos y le dedico una mirada con lujuria. — ¿Deseas continuar? —Le preguntó, pero aun que el pequeño se negara él lo tomaría.

Si — Ya no sabía lo que decía, pero él deseaba con lujuria al pelirrojo.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de Tetsuya, llevando una a su hombro comenzado a frotar con fuerza su entrada, Tetsuya se dio cuenta que estaba completamente asustado.

—Calma, confía en mí. El dolor no se comprar con el placer —sin dejarlo responder entro con fuerza en el interior del menor, haciéndolo sentir como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro, Akashi no espero a que Kuroko se acostumbrara a él se movió causándole ardor y dolor al interior de Tetsuya— Re-relájate, Tetsuya sabes bien que me puedes causar dolor apretando tan fuerte mi pene —le dijo sintiendo como las paredes del más pequeño remarcaban su miembro.

Tetsuya se dio cuenta que él era un masoquista y Akashi era un sádico, Akashi se excitaba en como las uñas de Tetsuya se enterraban en su piel, y a Kuroko como Akashi apretaba su culo para entrar cada vez más profundo en su interior.

Seijuro embistió con más fuerza a Tetsuya, hasta que este encontró el punto débil de pequeño.

—Hay… Ma-mas Agh… — Gimió Kuroko, mientras Akashi le sonreía con malicia golpeando aquel punto que hacia delirar a su Tetsuya; se acercó a besarlo con lujuria mordió el labio del pequeño hasta que este sangrara y succiono la sangre del pequeño.

Tetsuya se dio cuenta que estaba enfermamente enamorado de un sádico, y ese sádico era su amado Seijuro.

Ambos se perdieron frenéticamente en el placer, hasta ya no poder aguantar más.

—Yo…

Culmina conmigo Tetsuya —Dijo Akashi corriéndose en el interior del celeste, mientras este igual alcanzo su punto de placer.

Akashi se tumbó alado de Tetsuya, ambos buscando el aire para recuperar su aliento. Tanto como las piernas de Tetsuya y el abdomen de Seijuro estaban sucios de su placer.

—Creo que tu idea del baño salió mal —Comento Kuroko.

No, pero estamos más sucios que antes — se acercó a besar sus labios suavemente— ¿Quieres duchar conmigo?

Estoy muy adolorido como para ''Los baños'' de Akashi-kun

El dolor jamás se compara con el placer que acabas de sentir —tomo la mano del pequeño y deposito un beso.

Akashi cargo a Tetsuya hasta las duchas, esa vez si tomarían un baño de verdad.

 _ **Fin del Flashback.**_

Estuvo días sin caminar en aquel momento, ahora entiendo porque Akashi era un emperador, en esos momento se encontraba en el armario de limpieza de la escuela Seirin recordando como hacia aquellas cosas impensables en un tiempo para él, con cierto pelirrojo de ojos rojos, que ahora eran heterocromáticos.

'' _ **Puede que seamos enemigo en el baloncesto, pero la guerra es guerra y el amor es amor, y si yo soy siempre irremediable y completamente Enamorado de Un Sádico perfecto llamado Seijuro Akashi''**_


End file.
